


Charmed Meets SPN: Third Times The Charm

by KokoroJunnayai



Series: Charmed Meets [7]
Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: A beautiful angel-friendship was born, And that's where Cas is when the boys call him, Gen, Leo never actually talks to the elders, and he doesn't come, he talks to Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoroJunnayai/pseuds/KokoroJunnayai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Castiel talk about their charges.</p>
<p>Or, Charmed Meets Supernatural for a third time (with a super lame title).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed Meets SPN: Third Times The Charm

"...All day, all the time, it's always, 'Leo! Leo! Come heal this, Leo, go check out this demon, Leo. Leo, Leo, _Leo_!'"  
  
"My charges, too, seem to think I have nothing better to do than wait for their call." The Angel of Thursday said to the man next to him, his voice as gruff as ever. He glanced curiously at the contents of the bottle in his hand and sniffed it.  
  
Unlike Castiel, Leo had no hesitations at all and took a rather sizable gulp from his bottle, slamming in back onto the bar and letting out a satisfied "Ah!" before continuing his rant.  
  
"You know, I've probably saved all of their lives a hundred times by now. And what do I get as thanks?" He exclaimed, and Castiel concluded that since he didn't pause long enough for an answer, it was a hypothetical question. The angel peered even closer at the liquid as the man spoke, still unable to determine what it was.  
  
"You know what I get? I get blown up, that's what I get. All the freaking time."  
"That sounds unpleasant." Castiel commented, now almost entranced by the sloshy, slightly sweet-smelling yet undefinable substance in the bottle in his hands.  
  
"It is!" He agreed. "And you'd think that my _wife_ would be on my side about this, but no, _she's_ the one blowing me up! I swear, I think she actually enjoys it."  
  
To accentuate his point, he titled the bottle up and slurped the stuff again. Castiel frowned, finally raising his nose from the bottle, and looked at the man.  
  
"I too, have been blown up because of my charges." He put it, thinking of Lucifer and the field. "I've rebelled against Heaven, killed my own brothers, lost the majority of my power, and even became human for them."  
  
Though this list was particularly dark, Leo set down his drink carefully and beamed at him.  
  
"Me, too! All that, I've done for the sisters. Except for the 'killed my brothers' part." He added, oddly not alarmed by that.  
  
Deciding that even if it was poison he would probably still survive seeing as he was an angel of the Lord, Castiel took a small sip of the drink, all the while eying it suspiciously. It was sweet, he thought as he swallowed it.  
  
Beside him, Leo let out a big, gusty sigh.  
  
"Charges are a lot more trouble than they're worth, I think." He muttered.  
  
Castiel nodded, still considering the taste.  
  
"'Specially the sisters."  
  
Cas nodded again, smacking his lips.  
  
"Hey, whose charges do you think are worse? Mine or yours?"  
  
The angel almost nodded a third time before he realized that movement of the head would not be an acceptable answer in this instance. As always, he preferred to be silent and think before putting thoughtless words out there, and pondered it for a moment.  
  
"Well," He eventually replied. Leo blinked patiently. Cas took another sip, then continued. "No matter how difficult your 'Charmed Ones' sound like, I have a difficult time imagining them worse than the Winchesters."  
  
The blond man shook his head with a smile, confusing Castiel by both giving a negative response and showing a positive emotion.  
  
"The sisters have all died on me. At _least_ twice." He grinned.  
  
If angels didn't have absolutely zero uses for blinking, Castiel would have.  
  
"I currently have a bet going with their friend, Bobby Singer, on how long the Winchesters can manage to stay alive for. It's just a shame I have no need for mortal money." He mused. "Apparently, I've made fourteen hundred dollars in the last three months."  
  
A low whistle of awe sounded from next to him. The angel glanced up to see amusement dancing in Leo's eyes and a little bit of...competitiveness? Although, there was no ill will or slyness, or anything like on the man's face – there never was. He was a whitelighter, an 'angel', after all.  
  
"You know, my wife thinks I'm 'checking in with the Elders' right now."  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Castiel felt the corners of his mouth twitching up, too. He chose to drink his bottle instead of saying anything to that.  
  
"She'd probably kill me if she knew what I was really doing."  
  
Why was the bottle more than half empty already, Castiel wondered, even as he drank some more. It didn't seem to be in his capabilities to simply set it down and leave it there.  
  
"She does not approve of fellow angels sitting together making small talk and drinking unknown substances?" He wondered aloud.  
  
The blond man snorted in his drink, something Cas knew Dean would have found funny. Try as he might, he could not seem to grasp human 'humor', and only stared on in puzzlement.  
  
"This isn't alcohol, Castiel." He said, clearly trying not to burst out laughing. "Angels don't drink."  
"I'm aware of that." The angel answered. His tone was almost defensive – if Castiel could have a tone other than gruff and stoic, that was.  
  
"It's tea."  
  
Ah, so that was what the delicious, sweet, soothing, yet earthy drink was in his hands.  
  
"Yes, this 'tea' is most satisfying." Castiel (nearly) smiled. Suddenly Leo's hand clapped down on his shoulder in what Cas recognized as an intimate gesture used only towards friends – a gesture Dean, too, was fond of, however clueless the angel was to why that was necessary – and his sort-of friend smiled in appreciation at him.  
  
"You are a great angel, Cas. Thanks for listening to me complain."  
  
"Yes. I can sympathize." He replied. This time Leo did break into a fit of laughs.  
  
"Yeah. Good luck with the Winchesters – I'd rather take the Charmed Ones over those boys _any_ day."  
  
"No," Castiel disagreed. "Despite being quite dysfunctional and often times suicidal, they usually do not attempt to find a 'normal life' or go seeking 'boyfriends' during hunts, unlike your Charmed Ones."  
  
Now Leo could only clutch his side, tears appearing in his eyes as he giggled himself silly. The Stoic angel of Thursday felt a smile inch its way up his face, almost without his permission, and wondered what his laugh (when not laughing sarcastically) would sound like.  
  
"That is so true. So true..."  
  
They both stopped and listened as the familiar sound of bells echoed across the bar, no one else bothered by the noise at all.  
  
"That'll be my charges." Leo said, reluctantly standing up.  
  
"I, too, should make sure Dean and Sam haven't gotten themselves killed yet."  
  
Leo snorted, saying, "Good luck with that." And he orbed out, leaving his bottle behind. Cas hesitated at first, making sure Leo was not coming back, and then grabbed both the other man's bottle and his own. Tea was strangely addicting, Cas thought. Then he left with a sigh, feeling a familiar pounding in his head that ought to be a headache if he was a human.

He wondered what the Winchesters could possibly want of him next.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Leo/Cas friendship fluffyness! I dunno if they'd actually get along, considering Cas sometimes does awful things for the greater good, and Leo will barely kill a fly. Unless it's Gideon and he killed Leo's son, which in that case you better prepare to be dead.
> 
> Cas would be all like, "I have to do this, Leo!"
> 
> And Leo would be like, "No, you don't, Cas! We can find another way!" So maybe theirs isn't a apocalypse-surviving friendship. Then again, not many are. Would your friendship survive the apocalypse?  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
